


No you idiot, you have a concussion

by OTL_potato



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Developing Relationship, F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Look a rare fluff, No angst either holy fuck, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What do I even add for tags its just fluff, no smut either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato/pseuds/OTL_potato
Summary: Coming back from Crystal Tower, an injured Tama is taken care of by her healer Alma.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	No you idiot, you have a concussion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to [Tama](https://twitter.com/tamaffxiv) and now her WoL and my now not-WoL in this instance are gay. And they are cute. And at some point we will break them.

The Warrior of Light and her companion basically stumbled into the Seventh Heaven, the little fairy of yellow and green following soon after. Alma was struggling to keep Tama upright as they wove left and right through the space. Every time they wandered one way, the Scholar would sputter off to lean in the opposite direction; though many times she had to steady her own feet just to keep Tama from falling on her front. Bar patrons questioned what was going on or simply sat on the sidelines and stared, but none disturbed the two as they wandered to the back room. 

Alma had been ready to open the door to the Rising Stones, only to be interrupted by Tama's foot lifting, upsetting their balance, and then kicking the door open with enough force to slam it against the opposing wall. 

"Tama!" Alma growled as she turned her head and shot the injured woman a glare, "Let me just-" 

"‘M fine Almaaa," Tama groaned as she put a hand up to her head. The bandage wrap wasn't necessary anymore, as Alma had healed the gash, but there was probably still some head trauma involved that the Monk was refusing to deal with. "I mean... my head hurts ‘n everything is kinda fuzzy-" 

"That means you are not fine Tama," the Xalea lamented with an eye roll before pulling her into the open space of the Rising Stones. 

Everyone was keenly aware of the duo the moment they walked inside. Many of them rose to standing in case help was needed, but they also knew to keep distance until it was specifically asked for. Alma had an issue when the crowding happened in worry and she would lock up. So they always gave them space first. 

"Tataaruuuu," Alma whined as she finally stopped with Tama hanging up off her shoulder still, "Tataru do we have any bedrooms open? I need to give her somewhere comfortable to sleep." 

"Just lemmie... lay down for a bit I'll be fine-" 

"Tama you have a concussion! You can't-" She grumbled to herself and shook her head. Her eyes pleaded behind her silver spectacles, a worried yet irritated frown formed by her downturn lips. "Please I just want to get her somewhere quiet." 

Tataru burst into happy laughter as she was not at all disturbed by the scene. She patted her chest and gave the duo a wide, bright grin before turning her head. "Hoary, mind helping Alma carry Tama into room C?" 

Tama groaned and shook her body from side to side, interrupting the smaller woman's balance again. "I don't need to be carriiiied-" 

Hoary snickered as he pulled himself up from the crate he'd been sitting on and moved over to the duo. Alma passed him a look of relief as he hooked Tama's other arm over his shoulder and pulled the weight from the smaller woman. "Come on Tama. Alma's orders. You don't argue with your healer." 

While he may have been right, it didn't stop Tama from grumbling a few times under her breath. This only made Alma's eyes roll dramatically and she looked up towards Eos. The small fairy pursed her lips and shrugged, and the two of them soon followed. 

Tama was still stumbling even as Hoary brought her into the room. He turned the groaning woman around and then set her on the edge of the bed. Easing himself away he checked to see if she was going to lean in any direction. It seemed alright at first, but Tama's eyes drooped and she started falling backwards. The man was quick to react to catch her by the back and neck. 

"Put her on the headboard for now, I can't have her laying down," Alma stated as she entered the room and placed down her tomb. Meanwhile, Eos flew over to the headboard in question and settled on the top. Between her legs she patted on the wood as if to say ‘put her here.' Hoary nodded and without question scooped up Tama, sitting her against the headboard. 

"Don't let Alma worry you I'm perfectly fiiiine," the Warrior mentioned with a wide grin on her face and a rock in her shoulders. 

"Of course you are," he chuckled in return before turning back to Alma. "If you need anything, we're all outside, okay? Tataru understands Eos the best." 

Alma nodded her head and gave the large Roe man a happy smile. "Yes, thank you. And thank you for carrying her. I really do appreciate it." 

Hoary grinned and gave her a two fingered salute, then left the room and closed the door behind him. The instant he was gone Alma's head hung forward and she let out a heavy puff of air, followed by an irritated groan. She then removed her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose. 

On the bed Tama watched what was going on and her lips pulled into a weak frown. She turned her head upward so that she could see Eos above her. "... is she mad at me...?" 

"No Tama I am..." Another exasperated sigh slipped from her and she moved over to the table beside the bed. Thankfully there was already water in the room and she filled one of the wooden cups with it. "No, I'm mostly irritated at G'raha- _again_ . I feel like he knew the trap we were walking into within the tower, and was looking to see if we'd notice it first." 

"Come on Almaaaa," Tama whined a bit as she sank herself back against the headboard. She kept frowning, and it was growing more dramatic as time passed. "He's a good guy. He's just... really playful, you know?" 

The Scholar's shoulders sunk and she let out another irritated groan. It was far more obvious how much this was bothering her given her tail kept whipping back and forth rather wildly. "He's just really good at-..." She growled again and stomped her foot. "Look I might not be Cid or Nero- but I know a thing or two about Allagan history! And their technology! He doesn't need to talk over me all the time!!" 

"Almaaaaa," Tama groaned again as she winced her eyes. "... you're... really loud." 

The realization about her raised voice hit her, and Alma's face squished towards the center with a tad bit of sorrow. She scooted across the floor with little baby steps and then settled on the bed beside Tama. Her tail flicked off to the opposite side so that it would be easier for her to snuggle right up to her companion's side and present the cup of water. "Here. This should help." 

Tama nodded and took the cup, making sure to hold it firmly as she pulled it up to her lips. At the same time Alma unwrapped the bandage she had put around the Hyur woman's head. The cut had been easier to deal in the quick moment, but she knew she needed both time and energy to help with the dark swollen bruise forming under Tama's black and red hair. Her finger danced over the large bump and gave a hard frown. 

"Hey..." 

Alma had been so distracted overlooking the wound, she hadn't realized Tama had finished half the cup and was looking up at her just below her upper lids. Her lips were tugged into a lopsided, sheepish smile, yet still bore her teeth with her normally dorkish look. "I'm okay. Really-" 

"Tama you have a _concussion_ -" 

Regardless of the complaint she reached over to take hold of one of Alma's hands and held it tight in her grip. Pink swelled rather quickly in the smaller woman's cheeks and her lips pulled into a narrow straight line. As much as she was trying to hide her concern, her brows meeting up towards the scales on her forehead gave it away. 

"Yes I know I have a head injury, I got that. I mean..." Tama snickered and let her head sink against Alma's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm okay. My brain will heal. After all, I have the best, smartest Scholar in all of Eorzea to take care of me." 

Pink color quickly turned to burning hot red. Alma sputtered out several noises as if to counteract the compliment- absolutely nothing abnormal with her. Even Tama had grown used to the nervous little ticks of her friendly wallflower healer. So she only grinned as she saw more color flush to her face. 

"See? Seee? If I can get this to happen," Tama noted rather proudly as she poked one of Alma's flushed cheeks, "I must be okay!" 

The redness in her apples had spread throughout most of her face, hiding the dark freckles completely under vivid scarlet. And as embarrassed as she was, the Xalea could not find herself angry with her companion. 

"Alright you are somewhat okay," Alma replied as that embarrassed look faded off and she could give her friend a more honest, content smile. "But you're still going to sit here while I handle this concussion, okay? If you need to you can rest your eyes. Especially since you've not had a good night's sleep in a few days." 

"We've just been busy..." Tama noted with a yawn as she passed back the glass to Alma so that it could be put back on the table. She found herself drifting off rather quickly snuggled against the smaller woman's shoulder. It may have been the concussion or the lack of sleep, but really, she _did_ feel safe here. No matter what, she always felt safe with Alma. "... I'll try to sleep a bit better..." 

"And no more rushing into traps until at least Cid or Nero have said they are safe." 

"No more running into traps..." the Hero's voice was fading off fast, and within moments she was out cold. 

Alma couldn't help but smile as she watched Tama drift off. It was rare moments like these that she could actually see her relaxed instead of bouncing around like a moogle high on sugary treats. If anyone deserved time to rest, it was Tama. 

Her eyes looked upwards to catch Eos attention, then nodded her head. "Come on. Lets see what we can do while she sleeps." 

With that, the Scholar and her fairy companion began to work once more on the damage while Tama drifted off into a deep, comfortable sleep. 


End file.
